


Glares of Worry and Concern

by PiecedTogetherMemories



Series: Shadowhunters, But Make It Very Gay [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shadowhunter Jaemin, Warlock Renjun, We love him, im going ham with the fluff, its fine, its full of fluff, jaemins doing his best to get himself a lover, more magical shit will come soon i promise, next part is here, renjun is also highkey overdramatic but we love him, renjun is highkey in love but calls it a ccrush, renjun still learning, renmin fluff, shadowhunters au, the guardians are done, they just want their two idiot sons to date, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecedTogetherMemories/pseuds/PiecedTogetherMemories
Summary: Renjun's a drama queen that worries over everything. Jaemin's there to keep him sane.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Shadowhunters, But Make It Very Gay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716937
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Glares of Worry and Concern

**Author's Note:**

> we're...back  
> sorry for such a late update T_T it's been hard to write  
> but its here! and we have so much more planned to show, after this!  
> hope yall will stay and enjoy the ride~  
> and pls forgive any editing mistakes (we both edited but sometimes ya miss stuff)  
> ~TheBreadWitch and PiecedTogetherMemories

About a few days had passed since the dinner, and playdate -the night when Renjun laid awake in bed staring at the ceiling because there was no way he had a crush. ( _ But he did _ ).His mind unhelpfully kept repeating their time together over and over again in reminder that he was, in fact, a fool who had fallen for the blue-haired male.

The Shadowhunter wasn't even texting back, which frustrated the Warlock -though to be fair, Renjun had only messaged him once. 

He even whined about it to Anvi, who ruffled his hair and told him that the Shadowhunters must be busy, with demons popping up more than usual in small towns. Renjun had just grumbled in response. 

He masked his worry for the Shadowhunter by cursing Jaemin for befriending him in the first place. If they weren’t then he wouldn’t be so worried and have an embarrassing crush.

He ignored the concern gnawing in his chest when he thought of Jaemin fighting demons. He was a Shadowhunter, killing demons is what he did. He didn’t have to worry, right?

Even after all that worrying, Renjun found himself at school, sitting in his art class, drawing harmless sigils. He was working on the assignment his teacher had assigned the class -they had to create an art work using different art mediums; hence why the teacher was sitting at her table, going through her computer, letting the students work. 

Renjun sat at the back of the class, and though he preferred to be alone, many other students were also seated at his table in their ‘group’ setting. He just assumed they sat there since the window was near them, allowing the perfect view of the school parking lot from the second floor that they were on. 

Truthfully, Renjun was oblivious to the real reason people sat beside him; unobservant of their adoring gazes filled with interest. He was quite unaware that he had an ‘Ice-Prince’ reputation -and that everyone wanted a piece of him.

It wasn't until twenty minutes of class were left did he notice something -or  _ someone _ . 

To give his eyes a break from staring at his page, Renjun lifted his gaze, looked around aimlessly, and almost screamed at the sight of Jaemin sitting outside on the window ledge, waving enthusiastically at Renjun.

The Warlock gasped, earning the attention of students around him. He apologized for disturbing them, to which he earned kind smiles, before he realized that no one could see Jaemin but him. 

Renjun, discreetly as he could, turned back and glared at the blue-haired male who was staring at him with a shit-eating grin. 

Renjun cursed himself for blushing when Jaemin made a heart using both his hands, clearly unfazed by the glare, and then blew him a kiss. He even pouted when Renjun rolled his eyes and turned away, clearly not seeing the red adorning the Warlock’s cheeks. 

The rest of the minutes left for class, Renjun did his best to ignore Jaemin, who at the lack of attention, was pressed up against the window, staring very intently at Renjun. At one point, the Warlock had to turn his body fully towards the opposite side to the window to avoid any sight of the other. 

When class ended, he chanced a glance at the window, sighing in relief when he didn’t see Jaemin there anymore. 

"You insane idiot!" Was the first thing Renjun exclaimed when he came out of the school doors. He was thankful Jaemin wasn’t hiding himself anymore -though the stares they were getting because of the blue-haired male dressed in black leather, with ‘tattoos’ on his skin, were very bothersome. 

Renjun stalked towards the Shadowhunter who was beaming at him, arms wide open. 

He pouted when Renjun stopped a foot away, not giving in to his hug. 

“You really think I’m going to give in after you distracted me during class?” Renjun sassed, holding onto the straps of his one-shoulder back, expression unimpressed. 

“Well...you did just admit you were distracted by me.” Jaemin answered smugly, spreading his arms again. 

Renjun glared at the other, but sighed. Even if he was ‘mad’ at the Shadowhunter for disappearing and then nearly giving him a heart attack in class, he couldn’t help but feel relieved at the sight of him healthy and well, and his usual self. 

He let Jaemin win this once and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and burying his face into the other’s neck, trying not to inhale the familiar scent of the Shadowhunter. 

Jaemin hummed in content, wrapping his own arms around the short Warlock, engulfing him as much as he could. He admitted he was surprised that the Warlock gave in to the hug, and that he was holding onto Jaemin tightly. 

Renjun was the first to pull away when he remembered that there were people around them. And once he did, he smacked the Shadowhunter’s arm. 

“Hey! What was that for?!” Jaemin exclaimed. It didn’t hurt, obviously, but it did surprise him. 

"For not replying to my text." Renjun answered nonchalantly. 

"You texted me?" Jaemin asked, surprised.

Renjun narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah...when I didn't hear back from you for a day, I got- well, I texted to see if you were alive." He had to stop himself from showing his concern.

But of course Jaemin caught on, his smug smirk back on his face, "Was Renjunnie worried about me?" 

He didn't even know the half of it. Still, Renjun glared, even if his face was heating up. 

"I'm just teasing, but, uh, I broke my phone that night." Jaemin admitted sheepishly.

Renjun stared at him in disbelief. The relief he felt over knowing that only something stupid had happened, he let out a sudden laugh, startling Jaemin, who looked at him with affectionate gaze filled with curiosity. 

Renjun shook his head, a fond smile still on his face. "You silly! I thought you were hurt or something." 

Jaemin, upon realizing what the other had said -and the fact that he  _ was _ worried- he started to back away. "Uh...well, about that-" 

Renjun stopped smiling, narrowing his eyes once more. 

"I, uh, may have gotten stabbed...a few times…by a sword wielding vampire," he turned around and ran, as Renjun angrily stalked after him. 

"Na Jaemin, get your ass back here!"

"Stop glaring at me, I'm alright now." Jaemin said with a sigh. 

They were walking now, taking the longer way to Renjun’s house in order to avoid the various other students walking home. 

Renjun didn't relent, he was walking a few feet behind the Shadowhunter, glaring holes into his back. If looks could kill…

See, Renjun didn't mean to glare at him, he just didn't know how to portray his concern well. 

Finally, he sighed when a minute of silence had passed. His heart didn't feel as heavy as it did the days before, and on an impulse decision -reasons which he shoved to the back of his mind- he sped up and gripped the Shadowhunters arm with both his hands, feeling himself relax even more at the feeling of the other’s warmth -much like when they had hugged and Renjun had felt calmer than he ever did.

Jaemin didn't even flinch, neither did he glance at the Warlock, though even if he did Renjun wouldn't have noticed with how he kept his gaze trailed onto the floor. The Warlock was thankful for that, because he didn't want to admit but he liked holding on to the other, he liked the physical affection even if he refused or shied away from it. 

Suddenly though, Jaemin froze in place, and Renjun almost bumped into him but caught himself in time. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, finally looking up at the Shadowhunter. 

"Do you hear that?" Jaemin questioned quietly, looking around suspiciously, his free hand moving to the inside of his leather jacket. He pulled out a dull dark tube-like object the size of his palm.

Renjun recognized it from one of Anvi’s Shadowhunter lessons; it was a Seraph blade, a commonly used weapon by Shadowhunters made by  _ adamas  _ and held the power of an Angel's name. The dull tube was the seraph blade when it was deactivated -Renjun hoped whatever was going on that Jaemin would have no need to activate it. 

Renjun just wanted to go home. But, within a second Jaemin was dragging him the opposite way from his street, they were going down a trail that led into a small wooded area. There were many wooded areas around the small town and Renjun knew all of them from how often he went for nature walks, but this set of trails he had only been on once. And last time he was here, there wasn't a demon slithering it's way in. 

_ Wait- a demon- _

"A drevak." Jaemin mumbled, subtly hiding Renjun behind him using the Warlock's grip on his arm. He made sure they were out of view of the centipede-looking demon, which was very slowly making its way into the woods, before turning around to face Renjun. 

"Stay here and don't move, this'll only take a second." He stated with a smirk before quickly leaning in to peck the Warlock’s cheek, bolting away before Renjun even had the chance to process what happened and what he was told. 

Renjun watched, instead of thinking, as the demon turned around at the sound of Jaemin running towards it. The closer he got the more Renjun started to feel anxious, holding his breath.

Renjun heard Jaemin yell out the name  _ Israfiel _ , activating his seraph blade -the blade glowing as he raised it. He tried to bring it down towards the drevak but the disgusting bug-looking demon dodged out of the way, aiming to bite at Jaemin from the side, effectively covering the Shadowhunter from Renjun’s view. 

Renjun’s jaw dropped open and hands clenched his bag strap tightly, gasp escaping him as he heard the snap of the demons jaw close, however, he had no time to figure out whether Jaemin was bit or not as the drevak burst with an inhuman screech, dissolving into fiery ashes, revealing Jaemin standing tall and fine, blade at his side as the ashes flew around him. 

Renjun was in awe at the scene, Jaemin looked every bit a fallen angel; dressed in the darkest of attire with runes etched onto his skin and demon ashes flying around him as he watched them disappear into the wind.

His gaze met Renjun’s. He smirked and winked, which snapped Renjun out of his reverie, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away as Jaemin made his way over to the Warlock, deactivating his blade and tucking it away in his jacket. 

It gave Renjun enough time to wonder how in the world there were no humans passing by and how no one heard that ear piercing inhumane screech the demon had let out. 

“So, how was I?” Jaemin asked as he came to a stop in front of him. 

Renjun gulped, not wanting to admit that the Shadowhunter looked dangerously beautifu- “You could have done better.” He internally screamed at himself because the man had been perfect, he looked hot even if it was like a few seconds -few seconds of him in leather with a blade, killing a demon with the control and domination in his expressio-

“Is that why you were watching me with your jaw dropped?” Jaemin teased, smirk ever evident across his lips.

“I, uh,”  _ Think Renjun, think. _ “I wanted to sing.”  _ Good going, dumbass. _

“What?” Jaemin questioned, he was still teasing but there was a hint of confusion laced into his voice. 

“Background music…” Renjun answered, looking anywhere but at the Shadowhunter.

Jaemin chuckled, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Junnie.” 

“Jaemin, does Amber know you’re here?” Anvi asked as the boys sat at the table, eating the pizza she had ordered. She had no problem with Jaemin being there, especially with how Renjun’s face kept turning red with how close the Shadowhunter was while sitting next to him, but having an angry Amber wasn’t the best idea. Though it did amuse her how much Jaemin went against what the older Shadowhunter would say. 

“I left her a note, but I’m ninety percent sure she won’t see it.” Jaemin replied, pouting as he thought about it. “I even worked hard on that note...but she doesn’t pay attention to those types of things.” 

Anvi nodded before heading back into the kitchen, grabbing the house phone and dialing a number. She put it to her ear and waited. 

It rang for a few seconds before there was a click and Amber’s voice was heard. 

“Where’s my idiot son?” Was her greeting. 

Anvi chuckled. “Hello to you too, Jaemin’s having dinner.” 

“With you?” 

“No, with the neighbours.” Anvi replied sarcastically. 

There was silence on the other end and Anvi could imagine the unimpressed look upon the Shadowhunter’s face.

“Well, I’ll see you in a few, I made pie for dessert!” Without waiting for an answer Anvi turned the phone off. 

They didn’t stay long, since a body of a Warlock had been discovered which meant Amber would need the trustworthy help of her son. 

“Next time you’re thinking about sneaking out of the institute, don’t.” She told Jaemin as she drove them back to the institute. 

“Okay, but you know that he’s really pretty, right?” 

“Then ask him out.” She stated like it was the obvious answer. It should have been.

Jaemin sunk into his seat. “What if he thinks we’re just friends?” 

Amber sighed, unimpressed. “I didn’t raise you to be a coward.” She muttered, ignoring Jaemin’s offended look. 

“You have to tell him.” Anvi stated as she sat down on Renjun’s bed, right as the Warlock had laid down to sleep. 

“Tell who, and what?” He asked, confused. 

“I’m talking about Jaemin. You have to tell him you like him.” Before the younger could say anything, she continued. “I saw the way you kept looking at him, and I saw the way he kept looking at you, so, please, do me and yourselves a favour, and confess to him.” 

Renjun didn’t reply, he just hid under the blanket. 

Anvi groaned in frustration. “You’re hopeless.” 

  
  


Days went by after that, and Jaemin found every excuse he could to be around the Warlock, ignoring Amber’s jabs at him to get him to confess. One of the days he had come back with a dopey smile on his face, she had called him “coward” before throwing a water bottle at him. 

He didn’t just limit their meetings to when he got to drop Renjun home and then join him for dinner; Anvi had actually asked Jaemin to bring the Warlock along with him on patrols. Renjun was still skittish and a bit fearful of the demons, even if he didn’t admit it, but Jaemin helped ease him into it. Especially after a brief conversation they had. 

“I feel useless when you fight them.” Renjun had stated sincerely, catching Jaemin off-guard. They were seated on a bench at midnight, after an end to a three hour patrol, fighting only three demons -the amount of demons out and about had thankfully lessened through the days. 

Jaemin sighed at that, gathering his thoughts, knowing he couldn’t impulsively say anything he wanted at that moment. He grabbed onto the smaller’s hands with his own, engulfing them with warmth, making Renjun reluctantly turn his gaze to him. 

“You’re not useless, Junnie,” Jaemin started in barely a whisper. “You’re still learning, that doesn’t make you useless. You’re willing to try, even with how scary it may seem, and that’s amazing. And, I mean, how could you be useless when you’re always fussing after me when we finish patrols?” He added at the end, letting his usual smirk spread across his lips. 

It was clearly the right thing to say as Renjun himself let a slight smile show. “Well...you do hurt yourself a lot, how could I not fuss.” He mumbled shyly.

Jaemin knew he’d be okay. 

And he was; on the night they went grocery shopping, Renjun managed to get an attack on a lesser demon. He was so happy, Jaemin got to see him smile brightly for the first time -yeah, he had seen the Warlock laugh and smile, but this time, it was breathtakingly beautiful and brightened the Warlock so much. Not to mention, right after, Renjun had willingly intertwined his hand with Jaemin’s before excitedly dragging him towards the grocery store. 

He was on cloud nine and not even Jaemin reaching the top shelves for him put him off. And when the Shadowhunter had walked him home, Renjun had willingly swung his arms around the taller and smacked a firm kiss against his cheek before bolting into his home, leaving a stunned Jaemin standing outside. 

Renjun did lay awake in bed remembering his actions and excitement and what he did and promptly hid himself under the blanket hoping he never had to see Jaemin again. 

Just his luck, he got to see Jaemin again the next day. And here’s why; 

Amber and Anvi -mostly Anvi- were sick and tired of seeing their two idiotic sons pine after each other like lovesick fools. Now, they never wanted to meddle into their sons’ lives. But  _ this _ , this called for it. 

“Why are we at a fancy restaurant?” Renjun asked the Witch. 

Anvi glanced at him before turning back to the menu. It wasn’t that fancy of a restaurant, under the bright yellow lights coupled with the artistic decorations aligning the wall it did give a wealthy vibe though.

“Sometimes, I crave to go to a ‘fancy restaurant’ as you put it. Is there a problem with that?” She asked him, still observing the menu. Well, acting like she was. 

Renjun huffed and pouted, playing with the flared sleeves of his rose-gold, thin, top. It was tucked into white jeans, and put together by a rose gold ribbon choker around his slender neck. Anvi had of course dressed him up considering Renjun was about to wear an old sweater with jeans. Anvi herself was wearing a blush pink shirt tucked into a long beige skirt. 

Renjun looked around, his jaw dropping at the sight of Amber and Jaemin walking in, heading straight for them; Amber rocking her floral blouse and leather jacket and dark blue jeans, Jaemin with the same except he had on a navy blue satin button up under his leather jacket. The buttons were popped open enough to reveal his collarbone and the top of his chest -his outfit catching the Warlock’s attention a tad bit too much.

Renjun sunk in his seat, trying to hide behind Anvi, but of course the blue-haired male had spotted him, immediately taking the seat in front of the Warlock as Amber sat in front of Anvi, stealing the menu from the Witch and pointedly ignoring the glare she sent her. 

“Nice to see you too, Amber.” Anvi spoke first instantly. 

Amber hummed in response. 

“Typical. Jaemin! How are you? It’s been a while.” Anvi asked the boy staring at Renjun, who was staring at his hands. 

Jaemin turned his attention to the Witch right as Amber spoke, “You just had him over for lunch yesterday.” 

“Yes, and I appreciated it, it’s nice having more people in the house. Especially someone who makes Renjun  _ so _ happy.” She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

Amber looked up and sent her a knowing smirk, just as Jaemin stared back at the blushing Warlock with his shit-eating grin. 

“Really?” He asked. 

Renjun of course didn’t reply, so Anvi did, “Yes, you do make him happy. You know, he talks about you  _ all _ the time.” She continued excitedly, ignoring the what-the-fuck look her son was sending her. 

“Oh, hey, Jaemin does the exact same.” Amber couldn’t help but add, and that wiped the smile off Jaemin’s face as it was his turn to stare wide-eyed at his guardian. 

Renjun looked surprised too. 

Once the food had been ordered, Anvi took out her phone while getting up, surprising the teenagers. 

“As amazing as this short time has been, I’m sorry, but I have to leave, it seems to be that I have a client. I’ll have to miss this dinner.” She said, not even looking at the pleading looks Renjun was sending her as she focused her gaze on her phone -that was opened to her home screen. “Jun, stay here, okay? Amber can drive you home.” 

And with that she left, not even glancing back. 

Renjun turned to the only other adult there, but Amber was checking her watch. “That actually reminds me, I have to go too, I forgot someone wanted to meet with me. Jaemin, here are the keys, come home whenever. Renjun, it was nice seeing you again.” Amber spoke quick, and all the other two could do was nod. And with that she got up and left as well, leaving the two teenagers alone.

“You think this’ll work?” Amber asked Anvi as she got into the Witch’s car.

“If it doesn’t I’m straight up telling them they like each other and should date.” Anvi answered. 

“Nice. I’ll be there.” 

Jaemin was about to say something to end the shocked silence, but before he could both of their phones buzzed at the same time, indicating they got text messages. Renjun got one from Anvi saying ‘enjoy your date, love you!’ and Jaemin got one from Amber that read ‘Date him already you coward’. 

Both of them looked up at each other at the same time, blushing. And they realized that their guardians haad just set them up. 

“Are you ready to enjoy the date?” Jaemin questioned confidently, smirk back on his face. 

Renjun slowly nodded, nervous. 

“Then is it safe to say we both like each other? Because I like you. Romantically.” Jaemin continued, casually, though he did seem a bit nervous too. 

Renjun, who left like a weight lifted off his chest, nodded again. “I like you too...romantically.” 

“Awesome! Boyfriends, then? Or should we just skip to husbands?” Jaemin teased. 

Renjun stared at him unimpressed, and Jaemin couldn’t help but think  _ ‘There’s my little angry Warlock’ _ . He knew if he said that outloud he’d get kicked by said angry Warlock. 

They walked in silence, hands intertwined. They had spoken a lot during dinner, mostly Jaemin while Renjun listened to him closely. So now they just chose to enjoy the silence. 

Jaemin nudged the smaller and nodded towards the left, showing him where a gazebo stood near a park in a field of green, the light hanging from it the only source under the night sky. Without a word, Jaemin led the Warlock towards it, and Renjun followed curiously, wondering what Jaemin had in mind. 

Jaemin walked in, onto the wooden floor of the gazebo, bringing Renjun along with him. He turned around, facing his newly-made boyfriend, gazing into the curious wide eyes. 

The moment felt slow, time slowing down as Jaemin brought his hand up to rest against the Warlock’s cheek, caressing his cheekbone as he leaned in close. 

“I want to kiss you, is that okay?” He whispered into the silence of the night. 

Renjun felt butterflies in his stomach as he slowly nodded. “Yes.”

And with his answer, Jaemin sealed their lips together, pressing softly against the smaller lips, before hesitantly pressing a bit more firmly, surely. As Renjun brought his arms to circle around Jaemin’s neck and the Shadowhunter’s own arms slipped around the Warlock’s waist, they finally moved their lips against each other’s in sync, feeling as though they were made for each other. It was soft and sweet, and with the quiet world around them, it really did feel as though time had been frozen, just for them.

They pulled away a few seconds after, slowly, not wanting to part but knowing they had to in order to breathe. 

“That...was awesome!” Jaemin exclaimed, startling the smaller male in his arms. 

“You just had to ruin the moment.” Renjun huffed. He was sure his Shadowhunter boyfriend was gonna give him a heart attack one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo how was it???  
> we hope yall enjoyeddd
> 
> also we're always open to ideas soooo feel free to hit us with some and we'll see if we can work it ;)  
> anywhoo stay safe and enjoy your day/night!!!!


End file.
